Puppy Dog Pals (Team)
ORIGINAL MEMBERS (don't change this page without my permission) Gigi (Giselle):An adult Poodle who serves as the team's singer and music teacher.She drives a car and her catchphrases are "la-la-la-let's go!" and "do re mi,want music? just call me!". Daphne:An adult Golden Retriever who serves as the team's firefighter(but she likes fire a lot).She drives a fire truck and her catchphrases are "just like my owner,let's burn" and "The fire's calling" Hissy:An adult Tabby Cat who serves as the team's mail cat.She drives a mail delivery truck and her catchphrases are "this cat is ready for the rescue" and "delivering mail,Hissy won't fail". Maria:An adult Chihuahua who serves as the team's water rescue pup.She doesn't have a car or a vehicle and her catchphrases are "splish splash,i'm gonna dive in" and "water.freezing or hot,i will go" Lila:An adult Beagle who serves as the team's safari pup.She drives a safari JIP and her catchphrases are "roar...this pup is on the go" and "a little bird told me:Safari Rescue!" Annabelle-An adult Pit Bull who serves as the team's air rescue pup.She drives a helicopter and her catchphrases are "preparing for the flight" and "night and day,this pup will fly today". Keia:An adult Pit Bull who serves as the team's dancer.She drives a truck and her catchphrases are "dance like no one's watching" and "spin,twirl and be,just like me". Cupcake:An adult Maltese who serves as the team's baker.She drives a fast food truck and her catchphrases are "when hungry,i'm here" and "yum yummie,a delicious rescue". Rufus:An adult English Bulldog who serves as team's sports pup.He drives sports' truck and his catchphrases are "Aim high" and "when you can't play,Rufus is right away". Rolly:An adult Fawn Pug who serves as the team's snow rescue pup.He drives a snowmobile and his catchphrases are "Icy situations?just call Rolly" and "If you say oh no,her comes the snow". Bingo:An adult Black Pug who is the leader and serves as the team's spy pup.He drives a spy vehicle and his catchphrases are "Puppy Dog Pals,let's go","this pup is sneaky" and "when you need to catch the bad guys,just call me". Yasmin:An adult Golden Retriever who serves as the team's hairdresser.She drives a stylish truck and her catchphrases are "wanna look beautiful,call me" and "i'll fix your hair". Roxy:An adult Corgi who serves as the team's doctor.She drives an ambulance and her catchphrases are "if you're hurt i will be there" and "X ray and my intelligence,i'm ready". Rachel:An adult Husky who serves as the team's recycling pup.She drives a recycling truck and her catchphrases are "let's go and fix this thing" and "don't hurt nature". Ruby:An adult Beagle who serves as the team's desingner.She drives a clothing truck and her catchphrases are "have no clothes,just scream ´my name" and "there's no dressing problem i can't solve". Angel:An adult Tabby Cat who serves as the team's police officer.She drives a police cruser and her catchphrases are "this kitten is always on the law" and "this case is not a maze". Huntress:An adult Black Pug who serves as the team's astronaut pup.She has a spaceship and her catchphrases are "1-2-3 take off" and "this is 0 gravity". Queen:An adult Cockapoo who serves as the team's dentist pup.She drives a dentist truck and her catchphrases are "take of you teeth" and "eat healthy everyday,and of cousre today". Marina:An adult Cat who serves as the team's paleotologist.She drives a rusty truck and her cacthphrases are "Look,a dinossaur" and "let's dig,dig,dig". Kenira:An adult Dacshund who serves as the team's party pup.She doesn't have car and her catchphrases are "let's get this party started" and "let's party but don't forget the decorations". Ariana:A child Dacshund who serves as the team's ghost buster.She drives a ghost buster vehicle and her catchphrases are "let's catch these ghosts" and "doesn't matter if i can see,i still catch it". Bloom:(She's from Winx Club).A twenty-five year old fairy who serves as the teams biologist.She drives her lab-mobile and her catchphrase is "every animal you think of,i search". THE TOM & JERRY AND THE REST OF THE WINX CLUB DON'T HAVE JOBS COLLARS AND MORE Gigi:a golden collar with a music note shaped pup tag. Daphne:an orange collar with a fire shaped pup tag. Hissy:a pink collar with a bow shaped pup tag. Maria:a green collar with a cloud shped pup tag. Lila:a pink collar with a heart shaped pup tag. Annabelle-a red rope with the word Love on it. Keia:a yellow collar with a star shaped pup tag. Cupcake:a golden collar with a cupcake shaped pup tag. Rufus:a black collar with a skull shaped pup tag. Rolly:a red collar with a bone shaped pup tag. Bingo:a blue collar with a lightning shaped pup tag. Yasmin:a silver collar with a skirt shaped pup tag. Roxy:a mint green collar with a computer on it. Rachel:a white collar with a leaf shaped pup tag. Ruby:a grey collar with a circle shaped pup tag. Angel:a Brown collar with a bow shaped pup tag. Huntress:a baby pink collar with a diamond pup tag. Queen:a sea blue collar with a tooth shaped pup tag. Marina:a copper collar with a dinossaur shaped pup tag. Kenira:a red and yellow collar with a presente shaped pup tag. Ariana:a metalic green collar with a ghost shaped pup tag. UNIFORMS Gigi:She wears a golden dress. Daphne:She wears a red outfit and a red firefighter helmet. Hissy:She wears a blue outfit and a blue and black cap. Maria:She wears an Orange and blue outfit and an Orange water helmet. Lila:She wears a green outfit with a camouflage pattern and a dark green hat. Annabelle:She wears a red outfit and red googles on her head. Keia:She wears a yellow shorts and a yellow shirt. Cupcake:She wears a golden outfit with a white apron and a white chef's hat. Rufus:He wears a red outfit. Rolly:He wears a teal and Orange outfit with a yellow and teal knit. Bingo:He wears a black suit and a black hat. Yasmin:She wears a pink outfit and a violet apron. Roxy:She wears a white and red outfit and a white hat with a red cross on it. Rachel:She wears a green and blue outfit and a white and green cap. Ruby:She wears a grey outfit with golden glitter. Angel:She wears a blue outfit and a yellow and blue hat. Huntress:She wears a white outfit,when she goes to space she wears a space gear and a helmet. Queen:She has a blue-green outfit and a dentist hat. Marina:a dark Brown outfit with a darker Brown hat. Kenira:her outfit is light pink and she wears a party hat. Ariana:Her outfit is metalic green and she wears a helmet with a light on it. Bloom:a white vest and a pink shirt underneath. TOOLS IN THEIR PUP PACKS OR BACKPACK IN CASE OF BLOOM Gigi: * A music notebook * instruments * cds * a voice meter Daphne: * Water canon Hissy: * 3 mail claws * mail launcher Maria: * buoy launcher * She uses for scuba diving * oxygen tank * Pair of engines Lila: * Grappling hook * animal book * zoo manual * animal toys for the toddlers Annbelle: * set of wings * jets Keia: * Beatbox * radio * speaker Cupcake: * recipes * dishes * ingredients * pans * plates * cups Rufus: * balls * raquets * whistle Rolly: * grappling hook * foldable rocket-powered snowboard * hot coco Bingo: * magnifying glass * zippline * claw * googles * laser pen * net * flashlight Yasmin: * Hair brush * hair paints * hair clipps * scissors * extencions Roxy: * X-ray * bandages * needle Rachel: * screwdriver * claw\pincer * glue bottle * coil of adhsive tape * spatula Ruby: * dresses * shirts * skirts * jeans * shoes * glitter Angel: * spotlight * megaphone * tennis ball canon * net Huntress: * 0 GRAVITY SHOES * flags Queen: * tooth brush * tooth paste * tooth tools * cup of water Marina: * shovel * bucket * hammer * magnifying glass Kenira: * confetti canon * party hats * cake * speaker * disco ball Ariana: * a gadget to put the ghosts on * ghost detector * real powerful headphones Bloom: * chimicals * magnifying glass * telescope * microscope VEHICLES (gadgets) Gigi: * a music radio Daphne: * tall ladder * fire hose Hissy: * skateboard Maria: * doesn't have vehicle Lila: * spotlights * cages * manuals Annabelle: * harness Keia: * radios and speakers * dance floor Cupcake: * spatulas * dishes * tables and chairs Rufus: * balls and more * chairs * beds Rolly: * claw\grabber * medical sled Bingo: * pool (because it's a Limosine) * beds * chairs * and more more coming soon...Category:Fanfics